I am Kage Bunshin
by Kage Bunshin
Summary: WARNING!: Newbie's first fan fic inside. If you read, be ready to flame... I just know so many people will flame this... Anyway, this is just an introduction of myself... I am Kage Bunshin...


A/N: This may seem weird for a first fan fic but I really needed to introduce myself. Please don't go hard on me. I'm just a newbie after all. And I'm guy so I can't be as anime crazy or literate as you girls, so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I am but a vessel of Naruto. I do not own its philosophy, terms or characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I am Kage Bunshin  
  
Hmmmm.....  
  
You have finally arrived.... I was getting worried.  
  
Let me introduce myself: I am the spirit of Kage bunshin, the Shadow Clone. I am one of the spirits of the many ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu that ninja wield.  
  
We spirits of ninja magic live in a world your comprehension will not reach. We move through a world of special channel "pockets" which has connections to similar "pockets" with the right type of chakra from our spirits. This is how we get to attend to the many ninja who use our powers.  
  
You see, our worlds may be at the extremities of difference but we are connected. Our worlds overlap right at your sky and our chakra roots. And these roots immediately shoot out straight to any ninja who summon our powers.  
  
Once you make the correct hand seal and say our names, the chakra roots invisibly releases itself unto your tenketsu and go straight through you chakra pathways, through the Eight Gates and releases part of our infinite bodies into you.  
  
From that, time stops in your world as we connect to your chakra pathways and help you mold it and apply the right type of chakra to do ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu. Finally, time resumes in your world and our power along with your chakra is immediately released and applies the jutsu.  
  
As for me, I am the jutsu of the shadow clone. Once released, I divide the chakra you have molded evenly and give it both the gift of life and thought. The more chakra you have prepared for me, the more parts I will divide from the main chakra mold.  
  
This specially molded chakra is then released from one of your tenketsu, stays as a spirit for a moment, and then is transformed into a replica of yourself. This exact copy of your features has its own mind but takes orders from you to do your dirty work for yourself without injuring your own body. These clones are NOT illusions. They are real and can even perform their own jutsu. They can throw weapons; serve as a distraction, talk, read and write. It does whatever abilities you normally do and carries your personality traits.  
  
However, this seemingly unfair jutsu is not without faults. It requires an amazing amount of chakra to use. You need a chakra capacity roughly that of a Hokage to even hope to have a decent enough number of clones for battle. Also, these clones don't hang around forever. Although they are intelligent and will do their best to protect themselves and you, they are quite fragile and usually a single hit will make it disappear. It is limited only to your abilities and what you yourself can do as a ninja. They also have your weaknesses as well as your strengths and indeed training is needed to master me.  
  
But, the battle opportunities with me are amazing. In playing a logical game of overwhelming numbers against your opponent, you usually have a huge advantage unto your opponents psyche and confidence. You could just order your small army of clones to attack relentlessly, hold your opponent down while you attack, confuse him by having them all do a powerful jutsu (usually just Henge) or cast a ridiculously large number and hope for the best as they randomly attack.  
  
As a ninjutsu, the power of stealth is the key to unlocking my true potential. This is what has been perfectly accomplished by few but exceptional ninja that have now made a name for themselves in all the villages, although there is a decent number of ninja who have the capacity necessary to summon my strength. Namely, they are, of course, the Kage's, Ebisu, your sensei Kakashi and countless others who have discovered and taken advantage of my powers. However, there is this one other ninja I am rather interested in.  
  
His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Saying the name sends but shivers down the spines of those in your world but in our world, the Nine-Tails Fox is one of the greatest criminals of our time. He was once a spirit of a jutsu himself before yet struggled to escape through one of the chakra roots instead of giving that ninja his power. He was an unspeakable jutsu, which heals its wielders wounds no matter how grave they may be... provided of course they have enough chakra to actually summon him.  
  
So on that day that he tried to escape, the ninja was overwhelmed by his force to be released that all Eight Gates within him were forced open instead of healing his wounds. He was honored to be the first ninja to open all eight gates but his body was never found. Thus it became a forbidden jutsu in your world and an escaped criminal in ours.  
  
So that is why I sense the great one in Naruto's body. Since he has declared me his specialty and favorite ninjutsu, I am forced to always see him at the core, confined by a seal and ever dangerous and angry. I am just thankful that Naruto uses his own chakra and not that of the Nine Tails whenever he uses any jutsu. Else, the results would be catastrophically uncontrollable. It's just that I have seen it too many times... yet I must see it often for this boy has the tendency to use almost all his chakra on me. And thus I must fulfill my ultimate goal and job in life as an infinite being... to give ninja my power!  
  
But this boy is more than just a ninja. He's an animal! He never seems to face defeat in pure relief and does not have the normal human instinct of the fight or flee response or any normal human instinct for that matter. He just never gives up and it is quite amusing to just work for him and allow him to use his chakra to the fullest extent. It was fun.  
  
We are to expect only the greatest for such a strange little boy who was forever shutted out of the world. May we fulfill our destiny, together.  
  
I think it's time to go now... you're sensei is calling... I can feel him already  
  
Best you go now then... until we meet next... enjoy your life as a ninja for now...  
  
A/N: Like it? Of course not. Well, doesn't matter.... It was a good try. Now do your job please and review. Your patience is accepted, thanked and treasured. 


End file.
